1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to conduit fittings for wiring systems and more specifically it relates to an improved electrical fitting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous conduit fittings for wiring systems have been provided in prior art that include compression type couplings and connectors which require a slip-jaw pliers for installing the couplings and connectors into the wiring systems. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.